1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing watertight mechanism used for an introducing device inserted into a cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-47884 discloses introducing devices inserted into a cavity, such as an endoscope, for example, include a flexible inserting unit inserted into a subject to observe and treat a lesioned part in the subject, and an operating unit (housing) performing an operation to bend the inserting unit in a predetermined direction.
A waterproof case of the operating unit includes a case main body, a cover member, and an annular lip packing. The attachment direction in attaching the cover member to the case main body is inclined with respect to a direction facing an opening portion of the case main body.